Simon Says
by april-babe16
Summary: Some of the 7th years have trouble sleeping, so they decide to play Simon Says, with unexpected results. Jily.


**A/N: This story is set during 7th year so Lily and James are getting along better now. I didn't add Peter because I really can't stand him, so for now pretend he doesn't exist.**

**Simon Says**

*James POV*

"Prongs, wake up!" I faintly heard Sirius shouting. I could hear him clearly, but he sounded as if he were far away. I attempted to answer him, but my body wouldn't let me. He continued shouting but his voice got quieter and quieter. When it got so quiet I could barely hear it, he violently shook me and I jerked awake.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded as Sirius laughed at my face.

"Are you trying to look angry? That's adorable. Get up I'm bored and I have nothing to do." he said quickly.

"That's not really why you woke me up, right?" I sighed. Of course that's why he woke me up. It wouldn't be the first time. Sirius had a habit of waking other people up when he wasn't able to sleep.

"That's absolutely why I woke you up. What do you want to do?" he said casually. His calm face made me angrier than I already was. How dare he be calm when he knew I was mad? I furrowed my eyebrows, grabbed a pillow, and whipped it at his head. At the last second, he dodged and the pillow hit Remus instead. I winced as Remus slowly sat up. Waking him up was definitely not my intention. It was hard enough for him to get enough sleep as it was.

"What are you two idiots doing?" he grumbled. As usual, Remus' voice calmed me down. His voice had a very calming effect on a lot of people for some reason.

"Prongs decided to throw a pillow at you because he was bored." Sirius smirked. Remus shook his head and laughed.

"Nice try, Sirius. I know both of you well enough to know that you are the only one in this dorm that likes to wake people up out of boredom." Remus shook his head.

"Well, since I'm up..." Remus smirked and out of nowhere he threw a pillow at Sirius' head. This time, it hit him and Sirius was quick to respond. He smiled and pretty soon pillows were flying everywhere. All of us forgetting there was still one more sleeping person in the room. He didn't sleep much longer. Our loud laughter and screams made sure of that.

"It's 1 in the morning! That's a time for sleeping!" Frank mumbled as he went to cover his head with a pillow before realizing it was missing. Remus guiltily passed it to him from the floor.

"I won't be able to sleep now." Frank sighed, "I guess I'll join just join you."

"I'm actually kind of sick of pillows." I shrugged. You can only throw pillows at people for so long before it gets boring.

"Me too." Sirius agreed, "Let's go to the common room and see if anyone else is up." We all nodded and quietly walked down the stairs into the common room. When we entered the common room I noticed we weren't the only people who weren't sleeping. I noticed Lily, Hestia, and Alice all seated around the room. My eyes got stuck on Lily so I decided I might as well go talk to her.

"If it isn't Lily Evans." I smiled and sat next to her on the loveseat. "What are you doing up at such a late hour?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm not tired. Did Sirius wake you up again?"

I nodded, "He woke everyone else up too."

"Actually you woke up Remus, and it was a group effort waking up Frank." Sirius corrected me as he laid on the floor. Remus sat in an armchair and Frank sat next to his girlfriend, Alice, on the couch.

"So what are you ladies doing?" I asked casually.

"Nothing. There is nothing to do." Hestia groaned and hit her head against the back of the couch. Remus looked thoughtful and he made the face he always makes when he's thinking about something.

"Is there some kind of muggle game we can play, Lily?" he asked her.

"There's plenty, but not any I would play with you." she teased. "Not truth or dare, not spin the bottle, you guys would definitely take advantage of that."

"Haven't you heard I'm a changed man?" I smirked as I wrapped my arm around the back of the loveseat and rested the edge of my hand on her shoulder. She had to have noticed, but she didn't pull away or say anything, which made me unreasonably happy. Although, her cheeks were tinged red, which didn't happen often.

"How about Simon Says?" Sirius suggested.

"How do you know about that game?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I'm in muggle studies, didn't you know?" he smiled.

"Yes, but I didn't know you actually paid attention." Lily retorted, making me chuckle. She had a knack for doing that.

"I think the only reason he listens is so he can use the information to piss off his mom even more." I smiled.

"Oh, you know me so well." Sirius grinned, "So Simon Says it is?"

"That's kind of a little kids game, but we can play it." Lily agreed. "The rules are when the leader says 'Simon says jump' or 'Simon says dance' you have to do it, but if the leader doesn't say 'Simon says' you don't do it. The leader has to try messing people up and the last person to mess up wins."

"Who wants to be leader?" Sirius asked and looked around. "No volunteers? I guess I will then."

* * *

*Lily POV*

One hour later, and me and James were the only two awake. Everyone else left a while ago, yawning and saying 'have a good time'. Now I was sitting alone with James and I actually felt better than I had in a while. I smiled as I realized how much has changed in one year. One year ago, when he walked in, I would have left in disgust, but now I found myself not wanting to leave his side.

"Simon says to run around the common room five times." I said.

"I lose because I am way too sleepy to do that." he shook his head, causing me to unwillingly smile. I smiled more when I noticed how close we were. We must have moved closer sometime during the game. I looked at the small gap between us and suddenly felt very angry at it.

James yawned, and suddenly I felt very sleep too. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest, hesitantly leaning into him. James didn't say anything, but as I glanced up I could see him smiling.

"It's my turn to be the leader." He smiled. "Simon says count to 5."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." I said quickly. "Can't think of anything less lame?"

"All of the good ideas are gone." he shrugged. "Rob Gringotts."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You didn't say Simon says."

"You caught me." he smirked. "I'm running out of ideas though."

"I'll let you think for a minute." I promised as I snuggled into him even more. He made a very comfy pillow, and as I looked at his hair, I found myself wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. I wrapped my fingers around a strand and twisted it. My eyes closed and I smiled. It was even softer than I imagined.

"I got an idea." He said nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" I urged him.

"Simon says, kiss me." I looked at him, I suddenly felt very, very awake. He's asked me to kiss him before, but this was different, this was real. I looked at his lips, and leaned in. After all, I didn't want to lose the game.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but oh well. Tell me your thoughts whether they are positive or negative. **


End file.
